


Sorry doesn't always cut it

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco broke up with Mario a while ago but bumping into him again makes him realize he made a mistake. Marco shows Mario how much he loves him, but will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry doesn't always cut it

"Fancy seeing you here" Marco smirked as he pulled Mario off the dance floor of a dirty night club. Mario had been grinding with a hot guy before Marco had jumped up out of nowhere and pulled him away.

"Yeah, seeing you at a gay strip club is such a surprise" Mario shrugged "Especially when you left me because you said you can't keep being in a relationship with a man" Mario is still feeling bitter after Marco broke up with him a couple of months ago.

"I was wrong Mario, I was going to phone you and explain but i bumped into you here and I think it's best what I have to say in person. I love you Mario, I was an idiot before but now I know what I want Mario and that is you"

Mario scoffed "That's rich Marco, I was on my knees begging you not leave me but you did didn't you? Left me without a care in the world. Besides i'm with Ann now and I love her" Mario forced a smile. "And i'm really happy" of course it's a lie but Mario doesn't want to show Marco just how badly he's pining after him"

Marco ignored everything Mario said to him and took the smaller boys had into his own. "My hotel is just across the road, come with me and i'll show you just how much I love you" He said while caressing the younger one's fingers.

Mario took one look in Marco's eyes and swallowed. How can he say no to that but Marco and broke his heart once before, who says he's not going to do it again? with all that in mind Mario agreed.

Marco removed his hand away from Mario's hand and gripped his wrist, pulling him out of the busy night club and across the road into the hotel. Luckily Marco has an expensive ground floor room and pushed Mario inside without a care in the world.

"Mario, i'm going to show you, just how much I love you and how sorry I am" Marco said while backing him into a nearby wall with a hard thud. Mario grunted from his back coming into contact with the plaster.

"But what are you going to do?" Mario said looking up at Marco shyly. Marco just smirked at him but answered Mario's question by leaning in and pressing his lips softly against Mario's.

Mario gasped for a moment but be soon returned the kiss, having missed the warmth of Marco's mouth, moving passionately against his own. Marco is an excellent kisser.

Marco only broke the kiss to undo the buttons on Mario's crisp white shirt, soon getting enjoyed with them and tearing the restricting garment of Mario's body and dropping the ruined material onto the floor.

"you've lost weight Mario?" Marco said but it sounded more like a question than accusation as he gave Mario's nipple a hard twist making the younger one let out a pleasure filled gasp.

Marco gripped his finger tips into the waist band of Mario's jeans and boxers and roughly yanked them down together, Mario is already hard and his cock sprung to life and slapped against his stomach.

Marco stripped down out of his own clothes and turned Mario around so the younger one is facing the wall and not him any longer. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's only because i'm opening you up."

Mario watched with his head resting on his shoulder as Marco popped open a small tube of lube and poured more than enough of the liquid onto his fingers.

Marco circled Mario's entrance with the tip of his finger and gently pushed inside of him. Mario groaned he hasn't had anything inside of him for a couple of months now, not since Marco had left him all those months ago and if he's honest with himself he's happy to feel Marco inside of him once again. He twist and turned the finger and only then did he start to thrust in and out of him with the single digit. As soon as Mario started to open up around the finger, Marco eased out the first digit only to slam it back in accompanied by a second one. Mario threw his head back, this is rough and he always enjoyed it like this. Eventually Marco had worked his way up to four fingers and roughly pounded them in and out of him. Once Marco had found the sweet spot inside of Marco did he pull out, Mario letting out a groan of frustration in the process of it.

Marco turned Mario back around to face him and smiled at the cute look on Mario's face, god he had missed everything about him from Mario's chubby cheeks from the blow jobs he gave Marco, just everything.

Marco raised Mario's body and pressed his back up against the wall, The younger man dug his finger tips into Marco's shoulders. Marco nudged the head of his cock against Mario's lube dripping hole as the younger one wrapped his legs around Marco's strong waist.

"I'm sorry Mario, I really did love you more than anything in the whole world and-"

Mario shook his head. "We'll talk later, just shut up and fuck me"

Oh and Marco did, he gripped Mario as tight as possible and slammed inside of him with one swift move. Mario groaned and tossed his head back only Marco can make him feel like this, he stalled for a whole second before he started to move.

"You are so fucking warm and tight Mario, I missed this so much" Marco growled as he thrust in and out of Mario, starting off shallow but thrusting harder and deeper with every thrust. Mario had no choice but to whine and moan and hold tightly to the older man.

"Tell me you love me Mario" Marco said as he thrust only inches away from his prostate, Marco won't hit it unless Mario tells him. Mario currently has his head thrown back and cursing out in pleasure. Marco slammed in extra hard. "Tell me you love me"

Mario looked Marco in the eye and his heart started to race. He still loved Marco more than anything, he never stopped. "I love you Marco" Marco smiled and bumped his forehead against Mario's giving him a quick peck onto the lips.

Marco rewarded Mario by thrusting in the extra inches the younger man needed and started to hit his prostate. Mario groaned, Marco couldn't help the grin on his face, he had caused that groan. He proceeded to hit the sweet spot inside of Mario with every thrust.

Marco knows for a fact Mario can come untouched and would probably do so without a care but Marco wants the younger one to feel special and wraps his fingers around the leaking shaft and starts to stroke him to the same pace as his thrusts.

"M-M-Marco" Mario cried out from the unexpected gesture and let Marco take care of him. The friction felt good on his cock while Marco thrusting up into him and hitting his prostate feels even better. Mario's on cloud nine when his balls start to feel a little too heavy and he's coming hard over Marco's hand with a soft cry.

Marco held the limp body tightly in his arms as he thrust up into him with all his might as he searched for his own release. Mario lay silent in his arms other than the heavy breathing.

Marco followed suit only a few more hard thrusts later, filling Mario with his milky white seeds. Marco slipped out and all most collapsed but he managed to carry Mario over to the bed and lay him down on the mattress.

"remember the time you fucked me so hard that my ass started to bleed and I had to make up some lame excuse to the club doctor" Mario said softly, still not looking at Marco. "Or the time you left me tied do the bed with a vibrator in my ass all day"

Marco sighed, he finally understands. He rolls over and takes Mario into his arms peppering little kisses onto Mario's sweaty temple. "I'm really sorry about all that Mario, I really am but while we've been apart I understand it was wrong how I treat you and-"

Mario cut him off once again. "It doesn't matter Marco, I forgive you and I believe you will treat me better this time"   

Marco smiled, he would do anything in his power to treat Mario like a princess, just like he deserves.  

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
